Entre harinas y masas
by Doristarazona
Summary: "¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que podría hacer, justo le tocó esta? Tenía su ropa oscura cubierta de harina, masa y otras cosas, y también tenía caramelo cayendo por su cara, y en frente de él estaba ella, esa condenada sabelotodo en iguales condiciones, solo que ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas de él." Escrito para el #FictoberMyM #FictoberDramione del grupo Muérdago y Mortífago


**Entre harinas y masas**

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y sus hechizos pertenecen a nuestra maravillosa JK Rowling, nada es mío, todo lo tomo prestado XD.**_

**Drabble creado para la actividad #FictoberMyM y #FictoberDramione del grupo**** "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos"**

**Palabra clave: Manzana**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que podría hacer, justo le tocó esta? Tenía su ropa oscura cubierta de harina, masa y otras cosas, y también tenía caramelo cayendo por su cara, y en frente de él estaba ella, esa condenada sabelotodo en iguales condiciones, solo que ella se estaba riendo a carcajadas de él.

—Va a darte una apoplejía si sigues así —dijo Draco con amargura.

Luego de limpiar sus lágrimas de risa por la condición de él, Hermione se detuvo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo. —En serio Malfoy, debes dejar de ser tan amargado, vas a parecer Snape —dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Estoy seguro de que él habría podido preparar una condenada tarta de manzanas sin necesitar la ayuda de una desastrosa compañera de cocinas —dijo con molestia—. Además, ni siquiera quería estar aquí en primer lugar.

—Pero ya estás aquí —dijo sonriendo al quejoso—. Recuerda que esto es por Teddy… quien te suplicó que por favor ayudaras a que quedara delicioso su postre favorito… —y ella tenía la razón, ese niño lo tenía comiendo de su mano. Quien lo miró con esos ojos angelicales pidiéndole que se quedara y acompañara a Granger, y viera que quedara bien esa tarta, y tuvo que decir que sí a regañadientes. Ahora después de dos horas de tratar de hacer una simple masa, y caramelizar las manzanas, discutiendo sobre la forma en que se debía cocinar, ella siguiendo las instrucciones de una receta que tenía a la mano, escrita por la madre de los Weasley, y él improvisando más allá, pues ocurrió el desastre. En uno de esos tontos contrataques verbales, ella tomó su varita y levitó la masa que él tenía cerca para estrellársela en la cara. Él logró esquivarla, y se le quedó mirando con sorpresa por este ataque.

—Con que esas tenemos —dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Con su propia varita apuntó el paquete de la harina que estaba cerca de Hermione e hizo que estallara, y ella estuvo cubierta de polvo blanco inmediatamente. Y así siguieron lanzándose lo que tenían cerca, primero con las varitas, hasta que luego tomaron con sus manos lo que pudieron haciendo una guerra de comida. Esto hasta que Hermione empezó a reírse de la situación, e hizo que Draco se desconcentrara de su objetivo de llenarla de comida.

Así que después del comentario de su supuesta, aunque no tan desacertada, amargura, se acercó a ella, la rodeó con brazo, y la besó mucha pasión y frenesí, ella se quedó sorprendida, pero luego le respondió con la misma intensidad. Esto, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz. —¿Aún no está lista la tarta…? —dijo Teddy pero se quedó viendo el desastre de cocina, y los chicos separados, totalmente desarreglados, y rojos por el beso recientemente dado.

—Ya pronto vamos a terminar —dijo una apenada Hermione—. Ve con Harry —y él hizo caso y se retiró de ahí al salón de la casa.

—Ya ves que no soy tan amargado —dijo Draco como quien no quiera la cosa—. Cuando quieras continuamos con la tarta —sonriendo empezó a limpiar el desastre con la varita. Y Hermione sonrió con él, se le acercó y esta vez le dio un beso suave en los labios. —Luego retomaremos esta guerra de comida —sonriendo aun con más sensualidad. Y él sólo está esperando a que suceda.

**N/A: Hola, sí estoy de regreso, aunque por cada cierto tiempo. Me dijeron que participara en esta actividad, aunque la verdad estoy descubriendo que no puedo escribir menos de 500 palabras por vez. Y como ven, no sé escribir mucho jajaja. Espero que por lo menos les saque una pequeña sonrisa. Nos estamos viendo en los próximos drabbles, OS, o relato corto. **

**XOXO**

**Doris**


End file.
